we could be heroes
by Ariel Effie Codyn
Summary: Effie wird selbst nach 2 Jahren der Rebellion von Albträumen heimgesucht. Sie wird aus ihrer Wohnung geschmissen und fährt kurzerhand nach Distrikt 12. Gerade als sie sich eingelebt hat, wird die Nachricht verkündet. die Rachespiele mit Personen aus dem Kapitol. Effie wird gezogen und Haymitch meldet sich freiwillig für einen Jungen. Werden sie die Spiele überleben?


We could be heroes

Prolog

Die Rebellion ist vorbei. Snow ist tot, Coin ebenfalls Die neue Präsidentin ist Jackson. Sie hat viel verändert. Die Avoxe haben künstliche Zungen bekommen und werden fair behandelt. Die Distrikte dürfen über achtzig Prozent der produzierten Produkte behalten. Man darf frei zwischen den Distrikten reisen. Jeder bekommt einen angemessen Lohn. Keiner aus dem Kapitol bekommt Strafen, jedoch hat man sich für die „Schlimmsten" etwas ausgedacht.

Ein Problem gibt es aber: viele haben ihre Jobs verloren und konnten Dinge wie Miete und anderes nicht mehr bezahlen, denn im Kapitol gibt es kaum Arbeitsplätze. Schlecht für die, die darauf angewiesen sind. So auch Effie Trinket, die nach den Spielen ihren Job verlor.

Kapitel 1 „Es ist nicht real"

Müde legt sich die Frau ins Bett, das Bett was sie morgen verlassen muss. Sie seufzt. Was soll sie tun? Eine Arbeitsstelle hat sie nicht bekommen, keiner will jemanden wie _sie._ Ihr wurden bestimmte _Dienste_ angeboten. Aus Not heraus hat sie diese auch geleistet. Nicht alle. Aber manche. Erschöpft streift sie sich ihre Schuhe ab und kuschelt sich in ein für sie zu großes Shirt. Haymitch hat es ihr vor Jahren geschenkt.

„ _Effie… Effie… bitte…" schluchzt Peeta und presst sich gegen die kalte Glasscheibe, die mich und Peeta trennt. Ich kann nichts tun. Und das ist das schlimmste. Ich kann nur da sitzen und meine zitternden Hände an seine zu legen. Jedoch trennt uns eine dicke Scheibe. „Hilf mir!" schluchzt er. „Ich will… ich werde es…" sage ich erstickt. Peeta so zu sehen, dunkle Ringe unter seinen einst strahlenden Augen, blaue Flecke an seinen Armen und Beinen, blutig geprügelt, unterernährt, gebrochen. Ich kann das nicht. Ich will weg. Einfach wegrennen. Aber ich kann ihn nicht allein lassen. Er schluchzt, weint und schreit meinen Namen. Hält sich die Ohren zu. „Peeta… Peeta hör mir zu, ja?" ich sitze auf dem kalten Fliesenboden und halte die Tränen zurück. Er denkt, dass ich stark bin, wenn er mich weinen sieht hat er die Hoffnung verloren. „Peeta denk an Katniss, okay? Sie kämpft. Sie kämpft für dich. Errinerst du dich? Als sie an eurem ersten Schultag das Lied gesungen hat? Erinnerst du dich? Sie liebt dich." „Sie liebt mich?" „Mehr als alles andere." ich sehe ihn an. Er ist ruhig und starrt ins Nirgendwo. Er erinnert sich. Das ist gut. „Sie ist irgendwo da draußen und kämpft. Für dich" „und für dich." Sagt er leise. „Und für mich" es wäre dumm zu sagen, dass ich das nicht glaube. Aber man muss sensibel mit ihm umgehen. „Denk immer daran, halt die Erinnerung fest. Sie wird kämpfen, du kennst doch unsere Katniss. Sie wird Snow besiegen, ja? Dann sind wir frei." Er sagt nichts und starrt nur weiter hinter mich. „Was ist los?" frage ich. Peeta wird hektisch und nimmt seine Hand von der Scheibe. „Effie… guck nicht hinter dich, hörst du?" ich will mich umdrehen. Was ist da? „Effie, nein!" ruft Peeta. „Egal was passiert. Egal was gleich passiert." Er atmet schnell. „Wir lieben dich. Du bist ein Teil unseres Lebens. Wir werden dich nie vergessen. Niemals." Diese Worte berühren mich. Es treibt mir Tränen in meine Augen. Ich höre Schritte. Ich drehe mich um und sehe Romulus Thread. Der ehemalige oberste Friedenswächter aus Distrikt zwölf. Ich werde panisch, mein Atem verschnellert sich und mein Herz schlägt wie wild gegen meine Brust. Ich weiß, was kommt. Er ha es oft getan. Oft mit mir und Annie. Annies und meine Schreie kreisen in meinem Kopf. Er zieht mich an den Haaren nach oben, packt meinen Arm und schleudert mich weg von Peeta. Ich lande schmerzhaft mit meinem Rücken an der kalten Wand. „Effie!" schreit er aus voller Kehle. Ich schüttele den Kopf und lächle. Zeig ihm nicht, dass du schwach bist. Ich bin es nicht, ich bin stark… oder? Er weiß was Thread mit mir machen wird. „Effie nein!" Peeta schlägt gegen das Glas. Tränen rennen über sein Gesicht. „Denk daran! Halt den Gedanken fest… liebt dich!" ich kann den Namen nicht verstehen, denn in diesem Moment trifft mich mein Handrücken und meine Lippe platzt auf. Ich schmecke Blut. Ich bleibe stumm und wimmere nicht. Es ist das, was Thread haben will. Schwäche. Ich sehe in Peetas blaue Augen. „Nein!" schreit er immer und immer wieder. „Sie werden uns retten! Okay? Sie werden kommen und dann sind wir frei!" ruft er. Freiheit. Ich klammere an mich an dieses Wort. Zwei Friedenswächter gehen in seine Zelle und schlagen auf ihn ein und zerren ihn raus. „Nein!" kreische ich panisch. Der Laut entflieht nur knapp meiner Kehle, eh mich wieder ein Schlag trifft. „So gefällt es dir doch, oder?!" sagt Thread und zerreißt meine Lumpen. Noch ein Schlag und er lässt von mir ab. Mal sehen ob es Cresta genauso gefällt wie dir eben." Sagt er. Ich will ihn anschreien. Schwein, Perversling, Abschaum. Aber ich kann nicht reden. Nicht mal schluchzen kann ich. Also lasse ich mich nur auf die Fliesen sinken und starre geradeaus._

 _Ich liege auf dem Boden, in mich zusammengekrümmt, die Schmerzen ignorierend. Ich will meinen Tränen nicht gewähren, über meine Wange zu laufen. „Effie?" erklingt seine sanfte Stimme. „Haymitch?" frage ich zaghaft. Ist er hier? Ist er hier um Peeta und mich zu retten? Ich springe auf und renne gerade aus, in die Richtung, wo ich die Stimme vernehme. Er lebt. „Effie?!" seine Stimme ist panisch. Ich sehe ihn nicht. Alles ist dunkel. Wo bin ich? „Effie! Hilfe!" schreit nun Katniss. Was tun sie ihnen an? „Hilfe!" kreischt das Mädchen. „Katniss? Haymitch? Wo seid ihr?" „Effie" eine wimmernde Stimme erklingt. Peeta. Sie rufen meinen Namen. Alle drei. Immer und immer wieder. Da sehe ich es. Sie hocken alle mit den Köpfen gesengt ein paar Meter weg von mir. Sie werden geschlagen und gefoltert. Ich renne und will die Friedenswächter losreißen. Ich schaffe es nicht. Ich renne und renne, komme ihnen aber keinen Schritt näher. „Ich bin gleich da" sage ich aufgelöst. Die Friedenswächter halten Pistolen an ihre Köpfe. „Nein! Lasst sie ihn ruhe!" schreie ich so laut ich kann. Sie drücken ab und drei Schüsse ertönen. Ihre leblosen Körper fallen nach vorn und sie liegen nur Da. Ich schlage meine zitternden Hände vor den Mund. „Nein" flüstere ich. „NEIN!" schreie ich nun. „Effie!" wieder ruft jemand meinen Namen. „Effie bitte… drehe dich um!" es ist Peeta. Langsam drehe ich mich um und erkenne ihn. Was ist das? „Effie. Es ist nicht real. Komm her, bitte…" ich will nicht laufen, ich zittere und trotzdem flehen seine Augen mich an. Vorsichtig setzte ich einen Fuß vor den anderen. „Siehst du? Das ist nicht schwer" lächelt er und ich gehe zu ihm. „Was war das?" frage ich aufgelöst und lasse mich gegen die Scheibe sinken. Es war eine Projektion, Schnattertölpel." „aber du warst da und Katniss… und" ich schlucke schwer. „Haymitch" „ich weiß… ich hab es gesehen. Das bin nicht ich und das sind nicht Katniss und Haymitch… sieh genauer hin." Ich befolge seine Worte und tatsächlich neben Peeta und Katniss erkenne ich ein leichtes Flackern und eine von Katniss' strähnen enden abrupt. Das ist nicht normal. „Siehst du?" fragt er sanft. Ich nicke. „Sie werden kommen und uns retten." Flüstert er. Sie werden, hoffe ich, sie werden._

 _Peetas Tür geht auf und sie ziehen ihn raus. „Peeta!" schreie ich. Er währt sich zuerst doch dann sieht er mich an und lächelt. Es wird alles gut werden, will er mir sagen, doch das wird es nicht. Es wird kein Happy End geben. Ich spüre einen Schlag auf den Kopf und alles wird schwach._

 _Leises murmeln weckt mich. „Ich bin Peeta Mellark. Ich bin siebzehn Jahre alt. Mein Wohnort ist Distrikt zwölf. Distrikt zwölf gibt es nicht mehr. Ich bin im Kapitol. Ich liebe Katniss Everdeen." Ich setzte mich auf und höre ihm zu. Es soll zur Beruhigung dienen. Ich soll mir auch immer sagen, dass ich Effie Trinket bin. Ich mache es aber nie. „Ich bin Peeta Mellark. Ich bin siebzehn Jahre alt… Ich wohne in Distrikt zwölf. Ich bin Im Kapitol. Sicher. Katniss Everdeen hat meine Familie umgebracht. Sie mich fast umgebracht. Ich muss sie umbringen." Murmelt er. „Peeta nein…" was haben sie ihm angetan? Die Wut die ich auf Snow verspüre ist grenzenlos. „E…Effie?" „Ja… ich bin hier…" sage ich. Er guckt direkt zu mir. „Nein. Da bin ich." Ich merke es, das Glas ist verdunkelt. Das muss heißen, dass sie Spiegelglas eingesetzt haben, damit ich ihn sehen kann, er aber mich nicht. „Das ist Katniss, oder? Sie hat dich. Und jetzt wollen sie dich gegen mich aufhetzten. Effie hörst du?! Sie ist eine Mutation! Du darfst ihr nicht trauen!" „Peeta… nein… du liebst Katniss…" „Nein! Siehst du nicht was sie macht? Sie zieht dich auf ihre Seite!" „Peeta…" setzte ich an. Es bringt nichts. Also tue ich das einzige was sinn macht:_

 _Auf dieser Wiese, unter der Weide,_

 _Ein Bett aus Gras, ein Kissen wie Seide._

 _Dort schließe die Augen, den Kopf lege nieder._

 _Wenn du erwachst scheint die Sonne wieder._

 _Hier ist es sicher, hier ist es warm,_

 _Hier beschützt dich der Löwenzahn._

 _Süße Träume hast du hier und morgen._

 _Erfüllen sie sich._

 _An diesem Ort da… liebt sie dich._

 _Er beruhigt sich. Eine Tür wird aufgebrochen und Leute in schwarz strömen herein. Sie brechen Peetas, Johannas und Annies Zelle auf. „Wartet!" ruft Peeta als sie ihn raus ziehen. „Effie!" ruft er und sieht mich an. Ich stehe auf und laufe zur Tür. Sturmgraue Augen sehen mich an. Haymitch. „Wartet" ruft nun auch er und läuft zu mir. „Wir haben keine Zeit!" ruft jemand, ich erkenne ihn, es ist Gale. „Doch haben wir!" sagt Haymitch bestimmt und macht sich an meiner Tür zu schaffen. „Soldat Abernathy! Wir haben keine Zeit!" sagt ein großer, dunkelhäutiger Mann. „Die Sensoren zeigen Friedenswächter an." Ich sehe ich ihn an und lege meine Hand und Stirn an die Scheibe. Er tut dasselbe. „Geh" sage ich leise. „Nein" er sieht mich geschockt an „Niemals" „Haymitch bitte. Zu wissen das es euch gut geht, ist alles was ich brauche." „Ich lasse dich nicht zurück." „Geh, bitte." Die Tür auf der anderen Seite öffnet sich und Friedenswächter strömen herein. Haymitch wird von mir gerissen und kurzbevor die Tür zugeht höre ich ihn rufen: „Ich komme wieder, versprochen!"_

Kapitel 2 „Hallo, Prinzessin"

Ein stürmisches Klingeln reißt Effie aus dem Schlaf.


End file.
